<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Idiot. by perrythedeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079817">Idiot.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer'>perrythedeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anime Campaign! (Web Series), Epithet Erased (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Blood and Violence, Ghost Hunters, how do i fucking tag, its my fic i make the OC (its ricks dad lol)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chappy is... he runs straight into danger and his husbands are like SIR. thats it thats the fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlton Blubbs/Dirk Chappy, Dirk Chappy/Carlton Blubbs/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Idiot.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't a surprise they started working together once the kids were old enough to take care of themself- Dirk still <i>had</i> his job, Carlton kind of just liked following him around at this point because he cared about him, and Ocean would just run after them both to make sure they didn't get killed- well, to make sure <i>Dirk</i> didn't get killed.</p><p>The biggest worry was the mundie that was alive</p><p>Even if Dirk claimed repeatedly that he hadn't died 'yet' so it'd be fine. Ocean certainly loved his husband, but he was really, <i>really</i> stupid sometimes, Carlton agreed most of the time, giving an angry huff and trying to drag Dirk away from <i>running directly towards the ghosts</i> </p><p>"Just because it worked on me, doesn't mean it will work on others, you're charming but.. not <i>that</i> charming" Carlton chided gently, staring at Dirk- who had a cut on his cheek that was slowly starting to bleed. Ocean moved to gently wipe the blood away, tsking softly.</p><p>Dirk glared at both of them, crossing his arms "Id like to see you two do any better" Ocean shrugged, and Carlton chuckled quietly, making Dirks heart melt a little. "I have to catch this ghost, it's what i'm going to do."</p><p>Ocean scoffed, watching Dirk run off again, and he looked at Carlton, who was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Thats Dirk for you.." he sighed, and Ocean laughed. He knew very well.</p><p>He also knew it shouldn't have been a surprise that when they were trailing after Dirk at a slow pace, they both heard a shout- definitely in pain. <i>Definitely in pain</i></p><p>Carlton had disappeared instantly and Ocean was running towards the source, typical Obsequious anxiety filling his head. Anything could have happened, he could be hurt, or dead, or <i>worse-</i> and his legs were moving faster than he could breathe. </p><p>He skidded into the room to find Carlton worriedly sitting on his knees infront of a <i>definitely</i> hurt Dirk, and Ocean ran over quickly, skidding to his knees and grabbing Dirks hand, looking around "Dirk- Dirk what happened?!" </p><p>There wasn't a responsive, Dirk kind of just looking up at him with exhausted eyes, and Ocean did a quick survey internally, he wasn't okay- he <i>wasnt okay--</i> Oh, oh no. His eyes had closed and head lolled forward. Ocean felt his heart stop for a second, and he looked at Carlton panickedly </p><p>"What do we do?!" "I-" Carltons eyes were wide, scared, and Ocean was sure he'd be hyperventilating if ghosts could breathe.</p><p>What <i>happened?</i> Ocean wanted to-- he wasn't sure, he wasn't an aggressive person, he didn't want to hurt anybody he just, was really. <i>Really</i> mad. He quickly moved his arms under Dirk and stood up with him, stumbling back a little from the weight.</p><p>Right, okay, they had to find their way out, get Dirk home. "Carlton-" "I don't know what to do! He- oh gosh- oh nooo..." Carlton was wringing his hands, grabbing onto his sleeves and squeezing them, the terror in his eyes was enough to tell Ocean that he wasn't going to be able to get much out of the ghost.</p><p>Okay. Okay. No panicking, he just had to run- and that's what he was doing, whistling behind him to make sure Carlton followed. He could feel some kind of liquid on his arms, he was ignoring it.</p><p>Please don't let that be blood.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>